powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Literary Manipulation
The power to manipulate literary objects. Variation of Art Manipulation and Object Manipulation. Also Called * Bibliokinesis * Book Control/Manipulation * Literature Control/Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate all forms of physical literary objects that are printed, written or drawn (books, comics, magazines, etc.), including their physical forms/materials and anything written, printed, illustrated, or drawn in them. In extreme cases the user may have access even to the media that doesn't truly exist, but is only mentioned in other media or imagined to exist. Applications Physical objects: * Control Manipulation * Create/generate books. ** Object Creation Touch * Literary Attacks * Literary Weapon Proficiency - By using books as a weapon. * Manipulate the properties of books. ** Repair books. * Move/lift books at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the experience. ** Flight using books. ** Matter Surfing by riding books. * Object Constructs using books. * Object Possession * Projectile Enhancement with throwing books. Literature/Illustrations/text: * Book Imprisonment - to trap people/objects in the books. * Dimensional Travel - between different books, Ex: If there was a book of the world one could use it to travel by themselves or maybe with others. May accompany Time Travel if it's a history based book. * Literary Animation - project narrative stories into reality by reading. May include Illusion Manipulation. * Linguistic Intuition - to read every language. * Omnilegence - know all currently written material (this updates constantly). * Summoning books. ** Summon items, monsters and/or casting spells from the books. Techniques * Book Physiology * Enhanced Forgery * Glyph Creation * Knowledge Replication to absorb information from books. * Letter Empowerment to be empowered by letters. * Lexiconicy to transform a written word into the actual object. ** Writing Area * Literature Materialization * Melanokinesis to manipulate text including removing it. * Narrative Teleportation * Papyrokinesis to control paper. * Projected Thermography to write without scribing tools. * Reading Empowerment * Script Manipulation to write verses in other languages or ways of writing, and enchant them. * Sonography to read printed words by feeling ink impressions on paper. * Speed Reading * Story Manipulation ''to create literary works * ''Storybook Mimicry to copy traits and abilities of character from a book. ** Book Jumping * Writing Manifestation to make written words manifest into physical/energy form/action. Following may need specific Books or tools to use: * History Recording * Narration * Rewriting History * Writing Future Variations *Card Manipulation *Character Manipulation *Script Manipulation Associations * Architecture Manipulation to manipulate libraries, archives, book stores an/or other buildings that are connected to literature. * Art Manipulation * Art Physiology * Artistic Creation * Author Authority * Data Manipulation allows manipulation of data and digital information. * Drawing Creation * Calling and/or Summoning books. May also allow the user to go to the books instead of summoning them. * Earth Manipulation allows manipulation of records in stone, metal, jewels and clay. * Electronic Communication allows manipulation of digital and electronic records. * Electronic-Media Jumping allows manipulation of electronic media. * Encyclopedic Knowledge * Entertainment Materialization ** Cartoon Materialization ** Animation & Comics Materialization * Fictional Mimicry * Genre Embodiment * Indexing * Inscriptive Magic * Knowledge Manipulation allows manipulation of information/knowledge. * Letter/Number/Word Projection * Linguistic Manipulation * Literature Embodiment * Magic Books * Object Manipulation * Paint Manipulation allows manipulation of painted art, they were the first form of writing after all. * Paper Charm Magic * Projected Thermography could also play a role when creating the words to be used as weapons. * Reading Empowerment * Story Manipulation * True Omnilegence know all every-when and everywhere written material or Omniscience using books. Limitations * May be unable to create books, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. * User who doesn't have a book at hand is helpless. * Books aren't the most portable or compact objects. * Usefulness depends of the quality (fashion magazine vs RPG Bestiary) and quantity (single book vs library). Known Users Gallery Anderson Pages.jpg|Alexander Anderson (Hellsing) uses pages from the Bible for such purposes as teleportation, restraining enemies, and creating holy barriers. Hyrule_Warriors_-_Lana_Book_Artwork.png|Lana (Hyrule Warriors) uses the pages of her Book of Sorcery in combat. Pagemaster.jpg|Pagemaster (The Pagemaster) library.jpg Erazor_Djinn.jpg|The Erazor Djinn (Sonic and The Secret Rings) harnessed the stories of the Arabian Nights to augment his own power. Paulina_H.png|Paulina (Valkyrie Crusade) manipulating books. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Art-based Powers Category:Data-based powers Category:Creation Category:Science Powers Category:Type of Science Category:Common Powers